The fight is never over
by Drops-of -Jupiter92
Summary: the Parr family thought their lives would be back to normal after they defeated Syndrome but boy were they wrong. Join them as they fight new enemies and face new problems


Its been 4 months since the Incredibles had defeated syndrome and life was finally back to normal, well as normal as it will get for a family of supers.

"Mom!" The oldest Parr child yelled as her brother quickly ran from her room and in the kitchen where Helen was preparing dinner

"Don't listen to her mom! Shes lying!"

Helen sighed annoyingly "Dash, what did you do to your sister?"

Before he could reply Violet was already walking into the kitchen, looking angry "Mom! He keeps snooping in my room!"

"I did not!"

"Dashiell! Leave your sister alone! How many times do your father and I have to tell you not to go in her room?"

"But mom! How else am I suppose to get blackmail on her?"

"Dash, leave your sister alone" Mr. Incredible aka Bob Parr said as he walked inside the kitchen "Dinner smells great honey" He said as he kissed quickly.

"Ewwww! Come on! This is where we eat!" Dash said disgusted as he left the room.

Violet went to go leave the room as well but turned around, remembering something "Oh I'm going out with a few friends after supper. If its okay?"

"Sure thing Vi, just be home by 9" Helen said as she set the table

"Okay! I need to go call Tony now." She then left the room.

Bob frowned as he turned to his wife "Tony? The same Tony she went to the movies with?"

"Yes Bob." Helen rolled her eyes at her husband

"I don't like this idea. What is this Tony like?"

"Honey, hes just a normal teenage boy."

"That's what worries me! Do you have any idea whats going on threw a teenage boys mind when he's with a girl?"

Helen shock her head as she finished setting the table and putting the food on the table "If it makes you feel better, she will be with a few other friends from school."

"I guess." He then sat down in his normal seat, as did Helen.

"Dash! Violet! Dinner is ready!"

After dinner Violet disappeared to her room to get ready.

"Vi! Hurry up" Helen called out to her daughter then looked over at Bob who was reading the paper on the couch "Honey can you put Jack-Jack to bed while I go drop Violet off, oh and make sure Dash did his homework."

"Sure thing hun" Bob said as he picked up his one year old son.

"Okay I'm ready!" Violet said as her and Helen walked out of the house.

Bob mumbled something under his breath as he walked down the hall and walked inside Jack-Jack's bedroom.

After Jack-Jack was fast asleep, Bob made his way to Dash's room. "Dash? Did you do your homework?" He asked peaking his head in the room.

Dash groaned "Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"No!"

"Awwww man!" Dash crossed his arms as he pouted

"Do your homework Dash and start it before your mother gets back, witch should be any minute now."

"Fine!" The young super groaned as he walked over to his backpack and pulled out his book.

Smiling to himself, Bob walked out of the room and went back to reading the paper on the couch.

When Helen got back so found her husband sitting on the couch watching tv and he son on the floor doing his homework? That was a new sight to see "Wow you actually got him to do his homework." Helen said as she sat down next to her husband who grinned in response

"They don't call me Mr. Incredible for nothing." He then lost his grinned as he asked his wife "Where did Violet and that boy end up going?"

"They all ended up going to see a movie, and they will be back when the movie ends witch will be at 8:30. You need to stop worrying about it."

"Okay I finished my stupid homework! Can I please go play video games now?" Dash asked his parents as he shut his book and stood up.

"Sure honey, go ahead" Helen told her son and he ran from the room and disappeared to his room for the night.

**/**

The next morning started like any other morning, Helen was feeding Jack-Jack who was in his high chair while the rest were digging into their own food.

"So how was the movie last night, Vi?" Helen asked as Violet looked up at her and shrugged.

"It was okay I guess." Violet then looked back down and started poking her food around with her fork.

Helen raised an eyebrow, knowing something was wrong "You guess? You seemed really happy before you left last night, did something happen?"

Violet sighed "I don't want to talk about it!" She said a bit annoyed.

"Heh did your boyfriend dump you?" Dash said in a teasing tone that caused Violet to lift her head up and glare at him.

"He's not my boyfriend! And I'm not talking to you about this!"

"Do not shout at the table." Helen glared at both her children.

"He started it!"

"Don't get mad at me because your stupid boyfriend dumped you!" The two siblings continued to fight.

"That's it! Dash, go watch TV while your mother and I figure out what to do with you." Bob said as he crossed his arms.

Dash mumbled something under his breath as he got up and stormed into the living room

"I Done. I'll be in my room." Violet said as she got up and walked out of the room.

Helen sighed as she looked over at her husband "I have no idea whats gotten into her."

Bob got up and started clearing off the table "See, I knew she shouldn't start dating. I told you that when she first went out with that boy. 13 is way to young to start dating."

Before Helen could reply to that, Dash came running into the room. "Mom! Dad! Come look!"

Both supers looked at each other before quickly following their son into the living room. Dash pointed to the tv that clearly showed some kind of live broadcast.

"I am here in downtown Metroville where its being under attack by what looks to be robots." Th news reporter spoke.

The three looked at each other before suiting up "What about Jack-Jack?" Bob asked his wife who was already dialing the phone

"I'll call for a sitter, go tell Violet to suit up." Helen told her husband, who nodded and disappeared down the hall.

A few minutes later Violet and Bob appeared next to Helen.

"What going on mom?" Violet, who was now in her super suit asked

"The city is being attacked by some type of robots. "

Once the sitter arrived the Incredibles quickly made their way down town.

"Well these guys seem easy enough to beat" Bob said looking at the army of robots terrorizing the city

"Alright! Lets go kick some robot butt!" Dash yelled as he rushed into the chaos

"Dash! Get back here! Your suppose to wait till I give the okay to go!" Mr Incredible said as he ran after his son.

Helen and Violet then jumped into action, Helen grabbed a robot then whip lashed it into another one, causing them both to explode.

Dash ran as fast as he could and headbutted one causing it to blow up "Wow! It doesn't take much to blow these guys up!" Dash said as he jumped up and kicked one of the robots head off.

"Yeah, they are easy to beat!" Violet agreed as she projected a force field in front of one causing the robot to bounce off and and explode.

"Just watch your back kids." Helen warned as she punched and kicked two robots at the same time

"Don't worry mom! We have this under control." Violet said jinxing herself. A robot then snuck up behind her, slamming its fist into her back causing her to fall on the ground "Owww!" She yelped and before she had time to react it placed its hand on her neck, sending electrical shocks threw her body.

"Get away from her!" Mr. Incredible yelled as he grabbed the robot, slamming his first threw it, it then fell to the ground and blew up.

"Violet!" Helen screamed as she ran over and knelt down near her daughter

"I-I'm fine Mom" She said as she got up

"Honey, maybe you should sit the rest of this fight out" Bob said has he put is hand on Violet's shoulder

"No! I said I'm fine!" Violet angrily said as she shrugged her fathers hand off and ran back into battle.

Bob and Helen exchanged glances before returning to battle.

After all the robots were defeated the hero's returned to there normal home life

"Kids! Come and eat!" Helen called out as she sat down at the table.

"Finally! I'm starving !" Dash said as he quickly dug in.

Violet however hesitated but soon dug in also. After eating about half her meal she looked up at her parents "I don't really feel good. Can I go to bed?"

Helen then placed a hand on Violets forehead before speaking "You don't feel warm, is it your stomach that's bugging you?"

Violet nodded "Yeah."

"Alright, put your plate in the sink and head off to bed."

Violet did what her mother told her before going to her room.

"She better not be sick! Cause' if she gets me sick and I miss my Track meet then I'll be mad at her!" Dash said as he crossed his arms.

"Dash! Can't you at least pretend to be concerned about your sister? " Helen said glaring at him

"Nope!" Dash said before clearing his plate off and walking off.

/**/

The next morning Violet woke up feeling tons better, but she couldn't help but realize something felt off. She walked to bathroom, rubbing the sleep from her eye's. When she walked inside the bathroom she looked in the mirror not noticing anything abnormal with her appearance "Hmm, I must just be feeling tired from the fight yesterday... I hope." She said trying to convince herself.

Downstairs, Helen was sitting at the table drinking coffee and feeding Jack-Jack in his high chair while bob sat across from her, reading the paper. "Honey, your making weird faces again."

Helen glared at her husband and went to say something but was cut off by Violets panicked voice.

"Mom! Dad!" She screamed as she ran into the kitchen.

"Whats wrong Vi? Are you feeling better?" Helen asked

"I feel Fine! Its my powers! Their gone!"

**A/N I know The Incredibles is old news to most people and I kinda expect people not to review but I freaking love this movie! and always will :) This is my First Incredibles fic :P Also ignore any spelling and grammar issues. **


End file.
